This invention relates to squeegees, and more particularly to a simplified, more ergonomic squeegee construction having an easily replaceable blade member, as illustrated herein in the drawings of a preferred form of the invention.
As most people familiar with squeegees are aware, squeegees in the marketplace typically comprise a substantially xe2x80x9cT-shapedxe2x80x9d, flat body in which a rubber squeegee blade is mounted for support at a 90xc2x0 angle relative to a handle member, both the blade and the handle member of the body being contained in substantially the same, generally flat plane. In these constructions, an elongated rubber squeegee blade is typically clamped onto a supporting body member by screws and clamp plate members along its length, resulting in a rather complex and expensive assembly of parts to be constructed and put together and manufactured. Further, because of this involved assembly of parts, the replacement of the rubber squeegee blades by the end purchaser involves an actual disassembly and reassembly process in unclamping and removing the old blade and re-clamping a new blade properly in place. Consequently, it is not uncommon that users, particularly non professionals who only occasionally use their squeegees, use their squeegees with old, worn and even damaged blades and accept an inferior result or simply discard the entire tool and replace it new rather than go through the cumbersome procedure of attempting to properly replace the blade.
Clearly therefore, a need exists in the marketplace for a more xe2x80x9cuser-friendlyxe2x80x9d squeegee apparatus that permits even the most casual user of squeegees to easily and conveniently and quickly replace worn or damaged squeegee blades rather than replace the entire appliance out of frustration.
In its basic concept this invention provides a squeegee apparatus having a substantially unitary squeegee body formed as a laterally elongated tube member mounting a rearwardly extending, arcuately curved handle member, the laterally extending tube member having a forwardly disposed, laterally extending slot therethrough configured to receive and releasably secure a squeegee wiper blade member in frictional, snap-fit tight engagement.
It is by virtue of the foregoing basic concept that the principal objective of this invention is achieved; namely, the provision of a squeegee apparatus that positively and securely mounts a wiper blade operatively for use but also permits quick and easy removal and replacement of the wiper blade member without need of any tools, thereby overcoming the limitations and disadvantages of squeegee devices of the prior art.
Another object and advantage of this invention is the provision of a squeegee apparatus of the class described which is of simplified construction for economical manufacture.
Another object and advantage of this invention is the provision of a squeegee apparatus of the class described which is ergonomically configured to provide a more natural and comfortable grasp for the user when the wiper blade member is in proper, operative contact with the work surface.
A further object and advantage of this invention is the provision of a squeegee apparatus of the class described which may interchangeably receive wiper blades of different lengths as may be desired or needed for various squeegee functions.
A still further object and advantage of this invention is the provision of a squeegee apparatus of the class described which may be quickly and easily mounted on a handle extension member or pole for increased operational range and reach of the squeegee apparatus.